Elongated, sealed, roll-off containers, stationed with powerful piston type compacters at business establishments for collecting and compacting waste are emptied by being transported to a suitable dump on a tilt bed vehicle. Such containers have an openable rear closure and are tilted upwardly by the tilt bed and hydraulic mechanism on the vehicle to discharge the compacted waste load by gravity through the rear opening.
The waste is compacted at a pressure of twenty tons per square inch, and when it includes garbage, or other sticky material, or when it includes liquids capable of freezing in northern climates, the compacted waste tends to stick to the inside faces of the front of the container and fail to discharge by gravity.